


Art for 'Lagniappe'

by Dragone



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragone/pseuds/Dragone
Summary: Cover art for this amazing story.Thank you Olivia Janae for this honor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivia_Janae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Janae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lagniappe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10122560) by [Olivia_Janae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Janae/pseuds/Olivia_Janae). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover art for this amazing story.   
> Thank you Olivia Janae for this honor.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=29bm6iv)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by chapter 8

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2iveafl)


	3. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sneaky NSFW teaser for this upcoming chapter!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=317drvt)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by chapter 21. This chapter breaks my heart everytime I read it.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=t7o4dg)


End file.
